The present invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to positively, or negatively charged toner compositions, or toner particles containing certain silica surface additives, and more specifically, silicas coated with an alkylsilane inclusive of polyalkylsilanes such as decylsilane, and which coated silicas are available from Cabot Corporation. With the toners of the present invention, in embodiments thereof a number of advantages are achievable, such as excellent triboelectric charging characteristics, substantial insensitivity to humidity, especially humidities of from about 20 to about 80 percent, superior toner flow through, stable triboelectric charging values, such as from about 10 to about 55 microcoulombs per gram as determined for example, by the known Faraday cage, and wherein the toners enable the generation of developed images with superior resolution, and excellent color intensity. The aforementioned toner compositions can contain colorants, such as dyes, pigments comprised of, for example, carbon black, magnetites, or mixtures thereof, cyan, magenta, yellow, blue, green, red, or brown components, or mixtures thereof, thereby providing for the development and generation of black and/or colored images, and enabling two component development and single component development wherein carrier or carrier particles are avoided.
The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes, including color and digital processes.